Into the Mind of a Madman
by Gen-chan1
Summary: We get to see a bit of what's going though our favorite Schwarz psyco's head thanks to a nosey little red head, though perhaps this is not such a good thing. Good thing Naagi is there to straighten this out.


Gen-chan: Hey there everyone, just though I'd tell you that I have absolutely NO idea were this came from, so…..yah 

Chibi-Ryou: Just be forewarned that this is quite strange.

Gen-chan: Subo- chan? Care to do the honors?

Chibi-Suboshi: Yah yah, Gen doesn't own any of the characters of Weiss, thank the Gods.

Gen-chan: **sigh** That with do Suboshi….

Chibi-Ryou: And just to tell you the ending is a bit different, I suppose it might even be funny. ^.^ Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*

Into the Mind of a Madman

By: Gen-chan

It's morning now. 

I know because I can see the sun. I don't like that though, no, I don't like the sun at all. 

He created it to make people smile. I wish I could get rid of it somehow, stash it away where no one can find it. Throw it away, lock it in a chest and destroy the key. 

Then it would be dark. 

And no one would have any reason to smile anymore…and then he would hurt. He would weep for the loss of his happy sunshine, and for the loss of everyone's smiles. 

I think I would like that.

Yes, if he were to weep, if he were to cry for his losses then he would hurt, and that would make me happy… yes very happy indeed. I'm not happy very often, I wonder why. It's all his fault of course; it's all his fault that I'm so unhappy, so alone.  

Why did he hate me so much? What did I do to him to make him hate me, to make him want to hurt me so much? Does it matter anymore? It's all his fault and I'm going to make him pay for it. After all, it's only fair right?

Yes of course. 

But was I not talking about the sun? It hurts me, it really does. It burns my skin every time I step into it, when I'm allowed out that is. But I don't get to go out very often…I think it's because they are scared of me. No not of me but of what I might do; what secret of theirs I might spill.

But their wrong naturally.

I'm not as foolish as they like to think. Oh no. I know exactly what I'm doing and why. And that's more than I can say for each of them, that's for sure. I know why I'm here and what I'm here to do. I may follow directions and do as I am told for the most part, but at least I know why I am doing it. 

If it hurts Him, then I have no problem following orders.

And it does too. It hurts Him deeply to see his little lost lamb's lives ripped oh so gorily from their shredded bodies. And that's the most fun part of my job. When I get to watch as yet another lost soul is herded into limbo, never to feel His light again. Then maybe, just maybe, they can feel what I feel.

Maybe…then again maybe not…

~*~*~*~*~

The click of a door softly sounded throughout a small hallway. The sound was so faint in the thick silence of the corridor one might not have heard it at all. Light footsteps made their way down the carpeted passage into a small adjoining kitchen at the end. With a weary sight the tall man pushed out a rather small wooden chair and slumped into it resting his head on the table before him.

"What's wrong with you?" A soft voice in the doorway broke the silence.

"Headache." was the muttered reply.

Shaking his head with a slight roll of his eyes the small brown haired boy wordlessly moved around the kitchen table and it occupant to the other side of the room. Opening the refrigerator and pulling out two sodas the boy walked back to the table, letting the thick white door close seemingly of its own accord behind him.

"Schuldig, you really should stop these little sessions of yours. It's doing you no good." The slender boy said with a slight reprimanding tone while sliding one of the sodas to his red haired companion. 

"Awww, I didn't know you cared Chibi."

"I don't." his voice monotone.

"Uh huh, then why the sudden warning hmm? If you didn't care at all then why would you take the time out of your oh so busy schedule to come over and talk? Come now Chibi, you can't fool me." The German chuckled.

With yet another roll of his eyes Nagi could already feel a migraine coming on. Reminding himself to get some Advil after this, he took a sip of his soda thoughtful on what he wished to say and how he could possibly say it without completely humiliating himself.

"Schuldig," he began, "the more you dig into Farfarello's mind the more strain you are going to suffer. It doesn't take a mind reader such as you to see how truly messed up that man's head is. Nor does it take a psychic to see what it is doing to you as well." 

Closing his eyes Nagi finished his drink in one gulp and proceeded to stand up. While still in the door way on his way out he paused and looked back over his shoulder to the drained red head behind him. 

"Besides, I refuse to fight along side someone with as much gray hair as you're sporting now. It's an insult to my pride and I demand that you stop this foolishness at once before you go bald." With that he walked out of the kitchen and the sound of a door lightly shutting could be heard in the background.

"What? What gray hairs?" Schuldig franticly asked the now empty room. Running into a nearby bathroom, he quickly checked his entire mane of red hair only to find that the boy had been fibbing about his discolored features.

"Why that little…when I get my hands on him…." Grumbling under his breath the German quickly left the bathroom in search of something to rent his humiliation on. Though needless to say Nagi got what he wanted.

No one went venturing into Farfarello's mind again after that. 

~*~*~*~*~

Gen-chan: O.o That was…..weird….

Chibi-Suboshi: Che, no kidding. Just what brought that on huh?

Gen-chan: **scratches her head** heh heh boredom?

Chibi-Suboshi: Sheesh **rolls eyes**

Chibi-Ryou: Well review and tell Gen-chan what you think, perhaps you can get her to finish all those OTHER stories that are not done yet **looks and Gen**

Gen-chan: **sweatdrops** heh heh….


End file.
